To Love His Son
by FatGlamour
Summary: A battle, a missing child, a man determined to save the little family he still has. DHr, Oneshot.


**To Love His Son**

She ran hastily through the streets, her bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder, wand in a firm grip. Smoke stung her eyes, dirt and ashes sticking to her tear stained face. Her short curly hair was bobbing around her ears and eyes as she ran, screaming and searching for her baby.

"_Jonah_!"

Her eyes surveyed the battlefield, drinking in the sight of death and carnage, just hoping to find her little boy alive.

She didn't see the green light racing at her back.

But she heard his scream.

Then, a heavy person slammed into her, forcing them both to the ground, the emerald light flying over them. Her golden eyes stared after it in shock and fear, trembles taking a hold of her small body. A rough, callused hand forced her to look into crazed grey eyes like filthy ice. A snarl crossed his lips as he stared her down.

"What do you think you were doing, Granger?! You told me you would be at the Refuge!"

"I was," she swallowed past the lump that rose in her throat. "Jonah was supposed to be with the Weasley twins. Draco, he never made it to the Refuge."

Fear lit up Draco's eyes and his hands gripped her shoulders hard, causing her to suck in a breath from the pain. His breathing became erratic and he stared off at the battlefield. Suddenly, he stood, pulling his wand from his holster up his sleeve. His face was cold and hard – resolved.

"Go back to the Refuge, Granger."

"I'm not going to go sit on my arse while our son –!"

"Go where it's safe. I'll find him."

She stood, affronted, muscles tensed and poised. "Draco –!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against him. He brought one hand up to caress her cheek and he brushed the pad of his thumb over her lower lip. His movements effectively silenced her as she stared at him with wide eyes. When he finally spoke to her, his voice was soft but laced with inner fire, determination and desperation.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione, just, for once, listen to me." He brushed his lips over her forehead. "I'll find him. I promise."

He turned and ran back into the battle, robes flaying out behind him. His words were meant to comfort her but the young mother just stood there, tears falling once more down her eyes. Her broken heart keep returning to the words he had left unsaid.

_But that doesn't mean he'll be alive, does it, Draco?_

Jonah cried.

He found that crying seemed the only thing he could do. He wanted Mummy. He wanted Daddy. He wanted Severus. He wanted Harry. He wanted Ginny. He wanted Grandma Molly. He wanted anyone _good_ to find him and take him home.

_Home_.

But that was impossible.

The home he had lived in with his mother had burnt to the ground because of the bad people, the marked people.

Like Daddy.

But they weren't like Daddy.

Daddy was good, Mummy had said so. Daddy was good but Daddy didn't love him. Jonah had figured that out by himself.

"Well, look at the itty bitty baby Malfoy..."

Jonah jumped at her voice, shaking as he sat on a crate in an abandoned alley and was paralyzed when the woman started walking toward him. Her yellow teeth gleaned in the light from the moon and her eyes looked wrong.

"Baby," she cooed, swaying alarmingly on her feet. "Aren't you going to say hello to your great aunt Bella."

Despite his fear, Jonah's nose wrinkled in disgust when he heard her laugh. It was hideous, like a rock scraping metal.

Jonah gasped in panic when lunged forward – only to be driven back by a white light as it flew past her face. A dark robed figure stepped in front of Jonah, a long ebony wand pointed straight at the crazy woman's face. He glanced up and saw white blond hair. The boy abruptly became unglued as he jumped off the crate and grasped the man from behind.

It was Daddy.

"Don't you dare come near him, Bellatrix."

"Hello, Draco… Look at you," her voice was dripping with disgust. "Protecting a little half-blood bastard…"

Daddy looked angry. Jonah almost wished he would curse the woman. Almost.

Suddenly, the Dark Mark that had graced the skies for hours dissipated and Draco sneered at Bellatrix.

"Master's calling, Auntie."

"You'll die, Draco, just like all mudbloods and muggle-lovers." And with a pop, she was gone.

Daddy fell to his knees and grabbed Jonah, holding him tightly against his chest. He was mumbling fast, words falling over each other as they left his mouth.

"If only you would stop acting like a Gryffindor! Granger nearly got herself killed because of you! Next time, do as you are told! Go where it is safe! Bellatrix could have –! You stupid child –!" He pulled back and held his son's face in his hands. Jonah was surprised at the tears that laced his father's cold eyes. "For once, stop being a miniature of your mother."

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Come on, brat, let's get you back to Granger before she has heart failure." He picked up his tiny son and began to carry him through the streets. Jonah just stared at his father oddly, as if he was a difficult puzzle piece that just wouldn't fit.

Daddy didn't love him.

Jonah smiled.

Or did he?


End file.
